zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure the Dragon
Azure the Dragon (アジャー ・ザ ・ドラッガﾝ Ajaa za Doraggan) is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a 16 year old anthropomorphic female dragon, a member of G.U.N. and the youngest and defected member of the House of Mythos. She is the youngest daughter of Hydra and Adalinda, niece of Azreal and youngest sister to Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost and Pine. She is the love interest of Shadow the Hedgehog and the fly member and leader of Team Scales. Physical Description Azure is a slim light blue dragon with scales covering her body, green eyes, a long tail and two sets of small, dark wings on her back. She has dark blue hair with streaks of turquoise, a white muzzle and small, tan horns. She wears a black sleeveless vest, orange belt and blue-green boots with teal and green stripes, orange straps and blue buttons. On her forearms are powerful inhibitors that severly limit the degree of her powers and absorb any excess electric energy she produces. These "gauntlets" serve to keep her powers from going out of control and she can set a limit for how much electrical energy she can exert. Personality Azure is an upbeat young girl always eager to learn new skills and improve. She tries to stay optimistic, but this is to hide her deep insecurities and family secrets. Deep down, she is ashamed of her past and the family she comes from and is not one to share these details with anyone. In addition, she greatly fears losing control of her powers, as they develop at a much faster rate than she can handle. Relationships Abilities Having only been a part of G.U.N. for a few months, she has received some of their state of the art special training to prepare her for missions. She is a well trained infiltrator and a beginner in martial arts - though not a master, she is capable of defending herself but is not capable of taking on a better skilled opponent. Powers As a dragon, Azure can fly, has higher strength than an average Mobian, and very thick scales that protects her from most attacks. Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Azure is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years - and powerful elemental abilities. In Azure's case, she is the embodiment of the element of thunder and lightning, though her power has evolved considerably, allowing her to additionally control the weather and manipulate storms, making her potentially the most lethal and powerful of her siblings. However, her powers are developing at a much faster rate than normal, becoming more advanced and powerful than she can handle. This forces Azure to wear her inhibitor gauntlets on her wrists to keep her powers from going out of control as well as allowing her to slowly regain control over them. She is quite afraid of the destructive degree of her powers as she knows what they are truly meant for. She can control single aspects of storms but if she were try to do something bigger, she may lose control of the storm. Titan Transformation Like other members of the House of Mythos, Azure is capable of entering a titan transformation, in which she becomes Titan Azure. Rather than using Chaos Emeralds, the ability to enter her titan form must be unlocked by a specific object created by her ancestor. In her titan form, her entire body is made up of bright blue lightning energy and she gets enhanced speed and strength, can fly and hover without the use of her wings, receives near invulnerability and powerfully enhanced lightning and weather abilities, though her powers seem to be much easier to control in this form contrary to her normal form. After it is unlocked, she can willingly enter it whenever she needs to, however, she requires a great amount of inner energy to sustain her form and if she does not concentrate enough, she could burn out. If this happens, she will revert to her normal form, severly weakened to the point where she may not even be able to stand. Background Early Childhood Azure hails from the House of Mythos, a family of powerful sorcerers from the Mythsetia Veil and each of her siblings take on the forms of mythological creatures. She is the youngest daughter of Hydra and Adalinda and the sibling of Garnett the Phoenix, Umber the Black Dog, Sapphire the Kelpie, Payne the Griffin, Sepia the Satyr, Shamrock the Tree Nymph, Ghost the Rainbow Serpent and Pine the Yeti. In the culture of her people, she would easily be considered royalty, as her family is the ruling power and the Mythos family head is chief of the entire tribe. Azure grew up largely raised by her older brother Umber, as her mother died giving birth to her and her father died shortly after. Her lightning powers were advancing far too quickly since childhood so Anubis provided her with her first pair of inhibitor gauntlets to keep her powers at bay. It was foretold by their ancestors that they would together bring about the destruction of the world with their powers. Azure, however, did not want this for her life and dedicated herself to making the world a better place, in hopes of escaping her destiny. She chose to run away from the Veil Catacombs and defy Garnett's will, making her way to the surface world for the first time. Though she was amazed by the world she was living under all her life, she wasted no time in seeking out the only family relative she knew of. After reading a journal belonging to her deceased mother, Azure managed to track down her uncle Azreal and when they meet, he takes her under his wing. She develops a strong bond with her uncle during their time together and he helps train her to control her powers. However, even with his help, Azure was still far behind. It was under Azreal suggestion that Azure went to G.U.N., as he noted they would likely possess the means to help her keep her powers at bay until she was ready to use them and that they would provide her with opportunities to use her powers for good. Just prior to the events of Whitewash, Azure joined G.U.N. in hopes of helping people and is slowly rising through the ranks as an agent. She was even given a new and more advanced pair of inhibitor gauntlets by G.U.N.'s genius mechanic, Hope Kintobor. Over time, she has come to idolize G.U.N.'s top agents, Team Dark, namely Shadow and Omega for going against all the odds and evils associated with them to do good. Whitewash With Rouge abroad and undercover on another mission, Azure is sent into Eggman's base in White Acropolis to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness, but is shot down by the anti-aircraft fire, damaging her wing and forced to land within the walls of the base. Despite this, she continues further into the base and manages to secure the scepter before running into more of Eggman's robots. Now trapped inside the fortress, Shadow the Hedgehog is sent in on a rescue mission. After waking up from a nap in a cave, Azure runs into Shadow, her long time idol and crush, and together they travel to the exit of the base while destroying the Egg Ceberus along the way. Following this, Azure, worried that more Eggman robots may come after her for the scepter, asks Shadow if he would escort her to Kingdom Valley where she will hand over the scepter to G.U.N. When the two arrive, they are ambushed by Eggman. In the ensuing fight, Azure is knocked out of the sky and the scepter is smashed to pieces. A dark ooze is released and Eggman retreats. The ooze takes on physical form mirroring Shadow and sends them to another location. When they arrive, they discover a city in ruin. Accessing the local database, Shadow and Azure determine that they are two hundred years into the future and still in Soleanna. When they hear a noise and investigate, they find Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrive in the future as well and they determine that in order to return home, they must acquire two Chaos Emerald and Sonic and Shadow must both perform a separate Chaos Control. While searching the destroyed city, Shadow and Azure find Omega in standby mode, but are unable to do anything for him. They manage to retrieve the green Chaos Emerald from within a spinning tornado of fire before meeting up with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to retrieve a second Chaos Emerald from a volcano. However, as they are making their way there, they encounter a herd of Iblis creatures and the ground beneath them gives out, causing them to fall into the catacombs beneath and get seperated. Azure wanders on her own, following a mysterious figure through the winding pathways before finally reuniting with Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. Once they arrive in the central chamber of the volcano, they find the cyan Chaos Emerald. Azure flies out to get it, but Shadow calls for her to leave it just as a fiery worm bursts out of the magma. With Tails carrying Sonic and Azure carrying Shadow, Knuckles lights up a series of glowing orbs to attract the worm as Sonic and Shadow finish it off. Sonic and Shadow perform Chaos Control together and they return to the future. However, Azure discovers that Shadow did not arrive back with her and finds the green Chaos Emerald. Unsure of what to do to help Shadow, still trapped 200 years in the future, Azure seeks out Omega, gives him the Chaos Emerald and asks him to wait in standby mode until 200 years have passed so he can help Shadow. When they return from the future, Azure informs them that Eggman is looking for Shadow, though he later adds it could actually be Mephiles Eggman is searching for. When Shadow leaves to confront Eggman, Azure aids him by driving his motorcycle to catch up to Eggman's train. Shadow orders her to return to Soleanna and she aids Omega in tracking Mephiles. However, Mephiles corners her in a cave along the beach and begins taunting her, taking on the form of that she fears most, her brother Garnett before offering her protection in exchange for her siding with him. Azure vehemently refuses, remaining loyal to Shadow when Omega arrives in time to rescue her. Frightened by the experience, Azure retreats to the city to catch up with Shadow. When they reunite with Omega, they discover that Omega had been reprogrammed in the future to capture Shadow. Shadow is visibly disturbed by this, so Azure swears to always stand by his side no matter what. Shadow thanks her before leaving. When she and Omega find Shadow again, Azure reveals she has learned that the Scepter of Darkness was created during the Solaris Project and they can likely create a new one in the old lab beneath the lake in Kingdom Valley. In the depths of the lab, Azure is forced to remain behind at the generator, using her lightning powers to provide electricity to the lab. However, she is attacked by several Iblis and Mephiles creatures before reuniting with Shadow and Omega, who had successfully recreated the Scepter of Darkness. Rather than engaging these monsters, Shadow orders Omega to blow up the sealing, thereby flooding the lab with the lake water from above before they escape. After tracking Mephiles to a desert palace where a Chaos Emerald is located, they enter from old abandoned mining tunnels where Azure talks to Shadow about her family and her time at G.U.N. When they break into the palace, they discover Mephiles already there with the Chaos Emerald. They battle his shadow minions and seal him in the Scepter of Darkness only to have him break free and shatter the Scepter, where he reveals that tactic will no longer work on him. He unleashes a clone army before fleeing. Upon their victory, the Chaos Emeralds transport them to a broken dimension caused by the resunification of Mephiles and Iblis. There, she comes face to face with Z, her future self and the future counterpart of her brother Umber. Shocked by this, Azure begins asking many questions about her future but is stopped by Z, who states they must collect the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic and defeat Solaris. When they split up, Z decides to go with Azure before ordering Umber to go with Shadow. When they arrive in a twisted version of Wave Ocean, Z reveals just how skilled she has become, using her lightning and weather powers to annihilate various Iblis Takers and a Golem. Azure is marveled at Z's skill and easy control over her powers and Z encourages Azure to embrace the powers she was born with in order to master them. Following this, Azure begins asking how to defeat Garnett. However, since Garnett was destroyed by Iblis, Z does not know of a way to defeat him and states that any information she provides would be pointless since their success here would result in the rewrite of the future. They find the cyan Chaos Emerald before returning to the others. Once Sonic is revived, he, Shadow and Silver transform into their super forms and engage Solaris in battle. While this is going on, Azure once again speaks to Z, who apologizes for not being what Azure expected and having all the answers about the future like she had hoped before telling Azure that her future is whatever she makes of it. After this, she speaks with Umber and tearfully apologizes for running away from home. Just as Sonic, Shadow and Silver defeat Solaris, everyone is transported back to Soleanna in the present and Solaris reverts to his original form, the Flames of Hope. Elise considers keeping it and using it's powers to save her father, but Umber tells her that doing so would not only cause a time paradox, but would also allow for the Solaris Project to happen again. Elise relents and realizes that she cannot make selfish choices and must do what is best for her people before blowing out the flames, causing Z, Umber and Silver to disappear. With their mission complete, Shadow orders them all to return to G.U.N. HQ. Back at HQ, Hope helps Azure with her report on the mission, advising her to leave out parts about time travel and meeting her future self. Just after she submits the report, Azure is called into Commander Towers' office, where he offers her a position on Team Dark, to temporarily replace Rouge until she returns from her mission. Azure gleefully accepts and reports to the hangar bay where Shadow and Omega are preparing for a mission. Azure learns that it was Shadow who suggested she be placed on the team and thanks him before they depart as Team Dark. Hostile Encounters Nearly a month has gone by since the conclusion of Whitewash and Azure has joined Team Dark. She appears to be working well with both Omega and Shadow, but finds her place on the team threatened when Rouge returns. Clearly angry over her position being taken by a rookie, Rouge demeans Azure and makes fun of her feelings for Shadow. Upset, Azure flies to her uncle, Azreal's hut. There, he consoles her, saying that Shadow chose her when he could have chosen anyone else to replace Rouge on Team Dark, and that it therefore must say something about what Shadow thinks of her. Azure realizes he is right and should not care what Rouge thinks of her before returning to G.U.N. HQ to find out where she will be assigned now that Rouge is back. Alternate Versions Sonic and the Black Knight In Tales of Knighthood, Azure's Arthurian Times counterpart is Lady Guinevere. Her physical appearance is still the same, except she wears a medieval style dress and her longer hair is tied in a braid. She still retains her lightning abilities and magic heritage, which she hides to avoid persecution. Alternate Future In chapter 5 of Whitewash, a future version of Azure appears alongside a future version of her brother Umber. She lost her right leg in an attempt to save Shadow from government forces when they blamed him for the destruction caused by Iblis, but she was fitted with a cybernetic replacement. She is armed with a rifle powered by her lightning powers and works alongside Umber to lead the remaining survivors - future versions of Kabuto, Kuwaga, Momo, Tai, Kit and Ezo - in the battle against Iblis. Shortly after Azure and Shadow discover Omega's remains, Z and Umber bring Jacqueline to carry out repairs and upgrades on Omega. Z had almost blown their cover when she poked her head out to look at Shadow. While Umber and Jackie took care of Omega, she followed Shadow and Azure to the volcano. After their group got separated in the underground catacombs, Z helped lead Azure through the tunnels to reunite with Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. She later reappears before the final battle with Solaris alongside Umber and assists in tracking down the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic. However, with Solaris - and subsequently, Iblis and Mephiles - destroyed, this version of Azure's future is evidently rewritten to suit the new timeline. MechAzure MechAzure is the roboticized version of Azure the Dragon. In this form, she has been completely converted into a robot and her entire body functions as a powerful generator. Much like her organic body, MechAzure is constantly generating electrical energy which she primarily uses to power herself, but can also use to power up various other machines. Her wings have been converted to jets and stabilizer fans and she is armed with powerful lightning cannons, exhibiting far more control over her electric abilities than her organic counterpart. Gallery Azure mythos.jpg|Azure Mythos Team scales by zephyros phoenix-d4l0spb.jpg|Azure as the leader of Team Scales. Valentine 2012 ShadowxAzure.png|Shadow and Azure Z future azure.png|Azure's alternate future counterpart, Z. Azure riders outfit.png|Azure's Sonic Riders outfit. XG lightning dragon.png|Azure's extreme gear, Lightning Dragon. MechAzure.png|MechAzure Azure icon.png|Azure's logo. Azure Stamp.png|Azure stamp Azure the dragon signature by zacnichols123-d4swdo6.png|Azure signature by Zacnichols123 Trivia *Azure is named after the color of the same name. *Azure and her family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Dragons Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Scales